This disclosure relates to valves and to semiconductor electromechanical devices, and to control valves such as pressure control valves that are positioned by a microvalve device (i.e., a micromachined pilot valve).
MEMS (micro electro mechanical systems) are a class of systems that are physically small, having some features or clearances with sizes in the micrometer range or smaller (i.e., smaller than about 10 microns). These systems have both electrical and mechanical components. The term “micro machining” is commonly understood to mean the production of three-dimensional structures and moving parts of MEMS devices. MEMS originally used modified integrated circuit (e.g., computer chip) fabrication techniques (such as chemical etching) and materials (such as silicon semiconductor material) to micro machine these very small mechanical devices. Today there are many more micro machining techniques and materials available. The term “MEMS device” as may be used in this application means a device that includes a micromachined component having some features or clearances with sizes in the micrometer range, or smaller (i.e., smaller than about 10 microns). It should be noted that if components other than the micromachined component are included in the MEMS device, these other components may be micromachined components or standard sized (i.e., larger) components. Similarly, the term “microvalve” as may be used in this application means a valve having features or clearances with sizes in the micrometer range, or smaller (i.e., smaller than about 10 microns) and thus by definition is at least partially formed by micro machining. The term “microvalve device” as may be used herein means a device that includes a microvalve, and that may include other components. It should be noted that if components other than a microvalve are included in the microvalve device, these other components may be micromachined components or standard sized (i.e., larger) components.
Various aspects of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.